Memento Mori
by Piekielna.Iskra
Summary: Hermiona trafia w ręce Śmierciożerców. Po licznych torturach marzy jedynie o śmierci. Jednak ona nie nadejdzie. Hermiona okaże się być nadto pożyteczną zdobyczą, którą warto wykorzystać... Co się z nią stanie? Czy pozwoli, aby mrok przejął nad nią władzę?


Śmiali się, gdy ona wiła się w nieprzerwanej agonii pod klątwą. Chciała krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc, lecz za każdym razem z całej siły zagryzała wargi do samej krwi, by z jej spuchniętych ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nie chciała dać im tej satysfakcji. Choć nie mogła powstrzymać konwulsji i łez spływających po jej posiniaczonych od uderzeń policzkach, nie zamierzała się poddać.

Przyrzekała nigdy nie zdradzić.

Już dawno straciła rachubę, ile dni przeżyła w tym miejscu. Minęło sporo czasu zanim przyzwyczaiła się, przywykła do tortur, omdlewania z bólu, wymierzonych ciosów i kopnięć. Teraz traktowała je z wyćwiczoną obojętnością.

Jej oczy stały się upiornie puste - wyprane z emocji, zimne, przygaszone. Nie martwiła się o swój los. Przestała bać się śmierci. Zależało jej tylko na uratowaniu przyjaciółki, z która dzieliła cele.

Rudowłosa istotka nigdy by się tu nie znalazła, gdyby nie ona.

To **ona** zawróciła je do księgarni, bo zapomniała kupić jednej z książek. To **ona** nie aktywowała świstotlika na czas. To **ona** pozwoliła, by je złapali.

Teraz **ona** musiała wyciągnąć ją z tego piekła i zamierzała to zrobić dzisiaj.

Gwałtownie wypuściła powietrze, kiedy jej kat kopnął ją w brzuch. Nienawidziła tego człowieka. Miała ochotę wydłubać mu oczy, które wypełniało szaleństwo i żądza krwi. Chciała wybić mu zęby, które szczerzył za każdym razem, gdy sprawiał jej ból. Życzyła mu długiej, okrutnej śmierci, gorszej niż sam zadawał swoim ofiarom. Nie zasługiwał na nic więcej. Był potworem.

-Gdzie jest Harry Potter szlamowata kurwo?!- wrzasnął, ponawiając uderzenie. Milczała, choć bol z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz gorszy. -Gdzie on jest?! - krzyknął i kopnął ja mocniej niż wcześniej. Nie zwróciła by na to uwagi, gdyby nie trafił w sam żołądek. Zgięła się w pół i zwróciła cały dzisiejszy obrzydliwy posiłek na jego buty.

-Jesteś odrażająca! - wysyczał, wycierając buty o jej poszarpane spodnie. Zaśmiała się gorzko. Jego złość i obrzydzenie sprawiało jej dziecinną radość. Świadomość, że samym śmiechem doprowadzi go do białej gorączki, dodawała jej siły. Mężczyzna złapał ją brutalnie za włosy i podciągnął do góry.

-Czyżbym cię rozbawił szlamo? -zapytał wprost do jej ucha. Zadrżała z obrzydzenia, gdy jego zepsuty alkoholem oddech owiał jej twarz. Wstrzymała oddech, gdyby jej żołądek nie był pusty, zwymiotowałaby. - Czy jest ci wesoło?- zapytał, bezlitośnie targając ja za włosy. Pokręciła głową. Mężczyzna rzucił ja o podłogę jak szmacianą lalką.

-Widocznie słaby ze mnie towarzysz... Ale wiem, co dostarczy ci rozrywki - _Crucio_! - warknął i trzymał ja pod zaklęciem dopóki nie straciła przytomności.

###

Obudziła się na brudnej podłodze swojej celi. Chociaż dookoła panowała ciemność, była w pełni świadoma spojrzenia wodnistych oczu strażnika. Zawsze kręcił się gdzieś w pobliżu, popijając Ognistą Whiskey. Nie należał nawet do zewnętrznego kręgu. Był tylko niepotrzebną kupą mięsa, której Czarny Pan pozbędzie się przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Ale ten zboczeniec, który nocami chciwie patrzył na nie i lubieżnie oblizywał usta, miał różdżkę. Tylko tyle potrzebowała! Wcześniej była zbyt słaba, przerażona, przepełniona nadzieją na uwolnienie. Żałowała, że tak późno uświadomiła sobie, ze Zakon Feniksa nie może ryzykować dla dwóch dziewczynek. Kiedy tylko była przytomna, obmyślała plan ucieczki. Pogorszający się stan jej przyjaciółki motywował ją do działania. Ginny z każdym dniem coraz mniej przypominała siebie.

Spojrzała na leżącą na pryczy, skuloną, nienaturalnie wychudzoną dziewczynę pogrążoną w niespokojnym, pełnym koszmarów śnie.

-Jutro wrócisz do domu. Obiecuję -wyszeptała, przykrywając ją podartym, brudnym kocem. Podniosła metalowy kubek z ziemi i zastukała dwukrotnie o pręty celi. Po lewej stronie usłyszała warknięcie:

-Czego chce?

-Potrzebuję skorzystać z toalety.

-Teraz? - spytał niezadowolony strażnik.

-Tak, teraz.

Mężczyzna wymamrotał wiązankę przekleństw pod nosem i ociągając się, otworzył drzwi. Różdżka zapalił latarnię. Wziął ją do ręki i kazał jej iść za sobą. Dziewczyna nie odrywała wzroku od magicznego przedmiotu, który strażnik schował w kieszeni spodni. Weszła do obskurnej łazienki i obmyła twarz wodą. Nie potrafiła pozbyć się uczucia zdenerwowania. Jej dłonie drżały, a serce waliło w zastraszającym tempie. Strach, który ogarnął jej ciało, mógł wszystko zrujnować. Musiała się uspokoić. Otworzyła drzwi. Upewniwszy się, że strażnik stoi w tym samym miejscu co przedtem, zahaczyła nogą o wystający prog. Z impetem wpadła na mężczyznę, który niczego się spodziewając, upadł na ziemie razem z nią. Wykorzystując jego nieuwagę i wściekłość, zacisnęła dłoń na jego różdżce i błyskawicznie schowała w długim rękawie bluzki. Uderzył ja w przypływie złości, jednocześnie mieszając z błotem.

Boleśnie zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu i zaciągnął ją do celi, nie bacząc na to, ile razy obetrze się o ściany lochów.

Gdy odszedł, nie potrafiła się poruszyć. Nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że niczego nie zauważył. Szczęście rozpierało ją od środka. Miała ochotę tańczyć i śpiewać. Na nowo odzyskała nadzieję. By nie kusić losu, rzuciła na różdżkę dwa skomplikowane zaklęcia, które sprawiły, że tylko ona mogła ją zobaczyć, dotknąć czy usłyszeć. Nikt nie mógł go jej odebrać - jej nowy nabytek stał się niewykrywalny. Strażnik ku jej powrócił po kilku minutach, lecz gdy przeszukiwał ich cele, niczego nie znalazł.

###

Razem z Ginny stały przed obliczem Czarnego Pana tylko raz. Nie przewidziała, że Beznosa-Ludzka- Imitacja -Jaszczurki zechce się z nimi ponownie spotkać. Najwyraźniej się przeliczyła, bo następnego dnia wyciągnięto je z lochów i zaprowadzono do bogato urządzonej sali balowej, gdzie na czarnym tronie siedział Lord Voldemort we własnej osobie.

Zaczął swoja tyradę, która miała je przekonać do wyjawienia skrywanych sekretów. Nie słuchała. Spuściła głowę, zasłaniając się burza skołtunionych włosów. Jej strach zdawał się być przytłumiony. Kajdany nie przeszkodzili jej w sięgnięciu po różdżkę. Chciała to zrobić teraz, na jego oczach. Pokazać mu, że nie ma nad nią żadnej władzy. Zaklęcie, którego formuła cisnęła się jej na usta, stworzyła kilka miesięcy temu. Nie zdążyła się nikomu nim pochwalić. Ale ufała swoim wynalazkom. Jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła się na własnych klątwach. Chociaż dzierżyła w dłoni nieswoją różdżkę i nie była w pełni sił, wiedziała, że jej się uda. Musiało.

Spojrzała przelotem na szyję Ginny. Naszyjnik, który podarowała jej na urodziny, w rzeczywistości był uśpionym świstotlikiem, który miał przenieść ją w bezpieczne miejsce, wciąż tam był. Zamknęła oczy i wyszeptała:

-_Uvere_!

Komnata zadrżała w posadach, bariery antyteleportacyjne zachwiały się. Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, jednym machnięciem różdżki aktywowała świstotlik i w jednej chwili Ginewra rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Nie czekała. Za to, co zrobiła, czekała ja już tylko śmierć. Nie zamierzała padać jej w ramiona. Zanim to się stanie, planowała wynagrodzić sobie wyrządzone jej krzywdy i pomniejszyć liczbę chorych sadystów na tym świecie.

Jeśli ona ma zginąć, pociągnie ich za sobą.

Każde rzucona na nią czarnomagiczna klątwą, dobrze utkwiła jej w pamięci. Pamiętała każdą z nich - ich formułę, ruchy różdżki. Była bardzo pojętną uczennica. A jej kat przez ten cały czas poszerzał jej wiedzę o czarnej magii. Nie wahała się. Nie czuła strachu, bo nie miała już nic do stracenia. Dzisiaj ona stała się drapieżnikiem, a oni ofiarami. Zamiana ról była idealną zemstą, idealnym zakończeniem jej życia.

Machnęła różdżką i jej kat stanął w czarnych płomieniach, wrzeszcząc niczym zwierzę. Kolejny z Śmierciożerców został potraktowany Cruciatusem. Ich wrzaski nie robiły na niej żadnego wrażenia. Atakowali ją ze wszystkich stron. Ale ona wciąż żyła. Odbijała zaklęcia z zadziwiająca szybkością i agresja. Uderzała silniej niż kiedykolwiek. Każda skierowana w nią klątwę oddawała dwa razy mocniej. Nie miała już granic. Potraktowała mężczyznę , który biegł na nią z nożem zielonym promieniem. Padł martwy. Właśnie zabiła człowieka. Wzięła jego nóż i podeszła do kata, który wciąż krzyczał w płomieniach. Jej nienawiść osiągnęła apogeum. Wbiła mu ostrze prosto w oko, by zrobić to samo z następnym. Obiecała mu śmierć w męczarniach i zamierzała dotrzymać słowa. Mężczyzna błagał. Ale ona patrzyła na jego zwęglone ciało niewzruszona. Zasłużył na to.

Śmierciożerca, który podbiegł do niej od tyłu, skończył z poderżniętym gardłem. Zabiła już dwóch ludzi, a jej wściekłość wciąż nie miała końca. Wiedziała, że dopiero śmierć kata może sprawić, że kumulowana nienawiść znajdzie swoje ujście.

Czuła, jak słabnie, ale wciąż walczyła. W jej bok uderzyła klątwa tnąca. Odwdzięczyła się śmiercionośną Sectusemprą. To był ostatni raz, kiedy odpowiedziała atakiem. Teraz osłaniała się tarczą, której nie zdoła utrzymać dłużej niż minutę.

W tym momencie olśniło ją. Nie musiała, przecież walczyć sama. Śmierciożerca, który rzucał w jej kierunku najgorsze klątwy, został trafiony przez nią Imperio. Zginął, kiedy kazała mu zasłonić siebie przed Avadą. W pewnym momencie ktoś kopnął ją w plecy. Runęła na ziemię. Potem pochłonęła ją ciemność.


End file.
